1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus displays an image using data processed by an information processing device. The display apparatus may be classified into a liquid crystal display or an electrophoretic display according to a display unit used for displaying the image. For instance, the liquid crystal display displays the image using a liquid crystal layer interposed between two transparent substrates, and the electrophoretic display displays the image using an electrophoretic layer interposed between two transparent substrates.
The electrophoretic display includes upper and lower substrates facing each other, upper and lower electrodes arranged on the upper and lower substrates, respectively, and an electrophoretic layer interposed between the upper and lower electrodes that includes first charge particles and second charge particles. The first charge particles are electrified to have a polarity different from a polarity of the second charge particles. Also, the first charge particles have a color different from that of the second charge particles.
When voltages are respectively applied to the upper and lower electrodes to generate an electric field between the upper and lower electrodes, one of the first and second charge particles becomes positioned at an upper portion between the upper and lower electrodes. As a result, when an external light is reflected by the first charge particles, a user recognizes a color corresponding to the first charge particles. Similarly, when the external light is reflected by the second charge particles, the user recognizes a color corresponding to the second charge particles.
However, when the electrophoretic display displays an image using the external light, the image is displayed darker than the image that is displayed on a display apparatus to which a separate light source is applied.